


Brotherly Bonding

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Percy/Triton bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon wants Percy and Triton to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

Percy's Pov

"You're both grounded."

"WHAT?!" Triton and I screamed. "But we didn't do anything! Emily's the little witch that broke it!" Triton whined, glaring at our 5 year old sister. She smiled innocently, yet evilly somehow. "I only 5," she said innocently. We rolled our eyes. Dad picked her up and kissed her forehead. "It's alright Emily, you didn't do anything wrong." Dad whispered. "Yay, I still good," Emily giggled. Dad smiled slightly and Triton and I rolled our eyes again. "You better quit that eye rolling unless you want me to add a week," dad threatened. "Sorry." We muttered and looked down. "Devil spawn," I heard Triton mutter. Dad was too busy with Emily to notice. "Who?" I asked, trying to be sarcastic. It didn't work. "Both of you," he growled. Then he crossed his arms and turned away. "It's called sarcasm," I said, rolling my eyes. "You meant Emily." "Yes, well now I mean you." 

While Triton was busy pouting and throwing himself a pity party, I felt like throwing up, then crawling in a hole and dying. Honestly, it probably would've made the gods happy for me to do that. Less work for them to try and kill me - why not just let me drown in my misery? I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. Emily was a she-devil. She was Poseidon and Amphitrite's kid, so naturally, she would become the goddess of the sea like Triton was the god of the sea. I was.... the god of nothing. And that's what I felt like too. Because whenever Emily did something wrong, I got a lecture from dad and Emily's tongue in my face. And with Emily here, dad never notices me anymore. Not like he did before anyway. 

"Stupid Emily being stupid 5 being a stupid girl," Triton grumbled to himself as we trudged up the stairs. If I was honest, I felt Triton's pain. Emily was a pain in the - 

"Percy, can I talk to you?"

I groaned. "Haven't you lectured me enough?" "Perseus," Dad growled. I groaned again, then sighed and shut my eyes. Couldn't I just go hide away in my room like Triton? "Fine," I sighed. 

~~~

Dad sat me down on the couch. 

"You looked pretty upset earlier. You okay?"

Uh, NO.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm juust fine." I said, trying to smile. "No you're not." 

My mind was screaming, 'YOU'RE IGNORING ME AND BEING MEAN TO ME AND EMILY'S A MEANIE' but I forced myself not to say that. If I did, dad would probably say something like, 'Good gods Perseus, Emily's 5, how dare you, she's you're sister!' so I held myself back.

Suddenly I found myself crying. Dad sighed and pulled me into a hug. 

"Emily did it," I sobbed, burying my face in his shirt. Dad shifted me onto his lap. "Is Emily bullying you?" 

I felt myself tense, and I stopped sobbing, but the tears were still running down my face. "Is Emily bullying you?" He repeated more loudly. 

"N-no," I sniffed. If I told on Emily, she would torture me for a week! 

"You're lying." "No I'm not." "I'll just ask Triton." I started sobbing again.

"She scares me!" Dad laughed a little. "You can face Kronos but you're scared of a 5 year old?" "It's not funny! She's evil and mean and she tortures me and Triton if we tell on her for anything! She made Triton wet himself!" Dad sighed. Then he felt my forehead. "You're warm," dad mumbled. "I don't feel well - my stomach hurts and I have a headache but Emily locked the bathroom so I can't get medicine or anything." 

"That is unacceptable!"


End file.
